1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator having a liquid supplying device which can not only supply water from a household water supply system into an ice tray, but also supply water from a separate water tank into the ice tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing various foods in either a frozen or refrigerated condition to keep freshness of foods for a long time. Such a refrigerator includes a compressor which circulates a refrigerant by compressing the refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant to a liquid phase, and an evaporator for generating a chilled air by evaporating the liquid phase refrigerant.
The refrigerator has a freezing chamber for storing frozen foods such as meats or an ice cream, and a refrigerating chamber for storing foods at a relatively lower temperature. The chilled air generated by the evaporator is introduced into the refrigerating and freezing chambers by a fan.
An ice maker having an ice tray is installed in the freezing chamber for making an ice by using the low temperature of the freezing chamber. The ice tray receives water from a household water supply system or from a separate liquid supplying device installed in the refrigerator.
However, since the liquid supplying device is installed in the refrigerator, a usable space in the refrigerator is reduced and a structure of the refrigerator is complicated.
In order to overcome the above problem, refrigerators having a liquid supplying device at an outside thereof have been developed. Recently, there has been suggested a liquid supplying device which can supply water from the household water supply system into an ice tray, or alternatively, can supply a liquid from a separate water tank having a juice or fresh water into the ice tray.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,159 issued to Anthony C. Trippi discloses a bypass dispenser unit which can not only supply water from a household water supply system into an ice tray, but also supply a liquid, such as a juice or fresh water, from a separate water tank into the ice tray.
FIG. 1 shows Trippi's bypass dispenser unit. In FIG. 1, reference number 10 indicates a refrigerator having a freezing chamber 12 and a refrigerating chamber 14. Freezing chamber 12 includes an ice maker 16 which freezes water into ice cubes. Ice maker 16 is connected to a cold water pipe 18, which is a part of the household water supply system, by way of a supply line 20. Cold water pipe 18 is connected to a shut-off valve 24.
Refrigerator 10 includes a cold water spigot 26 which receives water through a water inlet. The water inlet is provided with a heating coil 28. Reference number 30 indicates a dispenser unit. Dispenser unit 30 is connected to supply line 20 by a pair of T-connectors 32 and 34. A bypass valve 36 is provided between the pair of T-connectors 32 and 34 and is connected to supply line 20. An input line 38 is connected to T-connecter 32 through a shut-off valve 40 and an output line 42 is connected to T-connecter 34 through a shut-off valve 44.
Dispenser unit 30 includes a rigid container 46 having a collapsible canister 56 therein. A lid 50 is mounted on an upper portion of container 46.
Canister 56 is filled up with a juice or other liquid to be dispensed. In addition, a nipple 59 is provided at a neck portion of canister 56. Nipple 59 is clamped by a clamping band 62 provided at an upper portion of nipple 59.
Dispenser unit 30 having the above structure operates as follows.
When water is supplied into ice maker 16, valve 36 is opened and valves 40 and 44 are closed. In this state, water is supplied into ice maker 16 through cold water pipe 18 and supply line 20 in a conventional manner.
In addition, when the juice or other liquid contained on canister 56 is supplied into ice maker 16, valve 36 is closed and valves 40 and 44 are opened.
Therefore, water is supplied into container 46 through cold water pipe 18, valve 40 and input line 38. Water supplied into container 46 applies a pressure to canister 56, so canister 56 is collapsed. Accordingly, the juice or other liquid contained in canister 56 is supplied into ice maker 16 through output line 42, valve 44 and supply line 20.
However, dispenser unit 30 should apply a high hydraulic pressure to canister 56 for supplying the juice or other liquid into ice maker 16. If the hydraulic pressure of water is low, it takes much time to supply the juice or other liquid into ice tray 16.
In addition, after the juice or other liquid has been supplied into ice tray 16, a waste of water takes place because the water contained in container 46 has to be drained.